The invention relates to a control for a roof assembly of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control for a roof assembly of a vehicle having several roof members (1–4), which are individually drivable by drive motors. Such control, roof assembly and method of this kind are known from DE-C-44 11 388 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,617). Other examples of prior art controls are known from DE-A-199 26 521 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,352.